


Imposter

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pokemon emoticons, Substitution, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: So you're traveling down the road, wind in your hair, free as a bird.Until you run across a Snorlax deciding to block the entire path.Thankfully you have your trusty Pokemon, this sleepy tub of lard can't that hard, right?





	

“It’s a Snorlax! How do you keep missing?”

“Mareep.. :(“

“It’s right there, use Thunder!”

Bolts of white-hot electricity arced from the cloudless sky, sizzling through the air as they grounded perfectly on the plushy in front of the Snorlax.

Snorlax twitched and continued it’s thunderous snoring. Fucker was asleep in the middle of the road.

Mareep looked back, proud of the direct hit on the nasty bringer of snores. Her trainer seemed to be developing a headache from the way he was massaging his head.

“Eep?”

“Like I told you that’s not— *sigh* Let me just show you.”

He strode over to the giant obliviously snoozing asshole, and picked up the derpy green plushy. It was still smoking slightly.

“Look! _This_ is _not_ a Snorlax!”

He turned and pointed at the hairy shit blocking the path.

“ _That_ is Snorlax! The big sleepy thing with the ‘Beware of Snorlax’ sign on it’s foot.”

Patiently he waited, to see the light dawn on his Pokemon.

“Mareep! :O”

Mareep on the other hand was simply astounded. Her trainer was lifting a Snorlax with one hand! She was dutifully impressed with his show of strength!

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgbox.com/lmvgEPuQ)


End file.
